Miracle Mansion
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #11 of the LS Christmas Special. Oneshot. L and Light are best friends. What happens when they try to spread Christmas cheer at L’s girlfriend’s aunt’s vast mansion? Good Light.


_**Miracle Mansion**_

_L and Light are best friends. What happens when they try to spread Christmas cheer at L's girlfriend's aunt's vast mansion?_

~December 10~

"Come on, Ryuuzaki," Light said, nudging me. "You never spend Christmas at Sunako-chan's place!"

"Sunako said there's a good reason."

"And that reason is?"

I didn't have an answer for that, admittedly.

"Just one time, Ryuuzaki," Light said. "It's a mansion for crying out loud! It's probably like that movie Miracle Mansion."

"Fine," I snapped. "I'll ask Sunako."

~December 24~

There was a reason that Sunako always wanted to spend Christmas at my house.

I didn't know why until, with Light's help, we finally convinced her to let us spend it at her Aunt's mansion.

I hate parties.

And so did Sunako, so I wondered why she didn't warn me!

But here we are at the mansion—jam packed with celebrities and royalty from all around the world.

I saw Sunako come up to me, dressed in a red and white ball gown. My breath was snatched away seeing her.

After I noticed Light staring at her also, I nudged him, glaring.

"Sorry," he said. "You look gorgeous, Sunako-chan."

"Thanks Light-san," Sunako answered, linking her arm with mine. "You are coming with me," Sunako snapped at me.

"What did I do?" I asked, pouting. "You're the one who didn't tell me that you're aunt throws parties."

"This is one of the rare times she does around Christmas. She usually does this to try to get me to find a," she paused and inhaled deeply, "a _husband_."

"Oh. Then I best go."

"Good luck," Light said. "I'm going to go find Misa. Maybe she'll protect me-considering she's here…"

"That's sad, Light-kun," I muttered at his retreating back. Sunako led me towards her aunt.

Sunako's aunt was rather glamorous. She stared at me. "Sunako-chan, who is this?"

"My boyfriend, Obachan," Sunako said.

"Boyfriend?!"

I bowed slightly. "The pleasure is mine," I replied. I straightened.

"And who are you?" Nakahara-san asked me.

"Ryuuzaki Yamato," I answered—Sunako knew my real name, but this was the name she gave others when inquired. "A detective," well that _was_ my profession.

"A what!?"

"Obachan," Sunako said, "this is the man I love. Please don't be too difficult."

"But…but…a detective? You'd rather marry a detective than a prince?"

"Yes," Sunako said without hesitation.

I schooled my emotions, but I was rather glad that Sunako would say so to her, apparently, hell witch of an aunt (that was how her housemates described the woman).

Obachan—yes, I dared—sighed. "If you insist. I'm expecting you to marry when you graduate."

"EH!?!?!" Sunako and I shouted.

"You heard me," Obachan said, smirking, "When you graduate high school, Sunako-chan."

"College," both Sunako and I snapped. "Not until college."

Sunako and Obachan began to stare each other down. "High school, young lady."

"College," Sunako growled. "I'm getting a degree in criminal justice whether you like it or not, Obachan."

"Sunako-chan…"

"What's the problem, here?" a man asked, approaching us.

"Hi Dad," Sunako greeted nervously. Even I felt my spine tingle seeing the man. Sunako didn't tell me she was related to the Yakuza! "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Who's this?"

"Her boyfriend, apparently."

"Really?" he glared at me. I wanted to back down, but I just bowed again.

"An honor, sir," I said to him. He blinked, taken aback.

"Dad, maybe you can help us out—Obachan's persisting that we marry when I graduate."

"Not until you're out of college," he snapped at us. Obachan, to my delight, glared at her brother. But my delight became chagrin when Sunako's father dragged me away—most likely to give me a few warnings.

She just smiled at me evilly: _Now you know why I didn't want to come here._

"Miracle Mansion" my butt! Next time, I'm listening to Sunako and never allowing Light to convince me to convince her otherwise. Ever again.

* * *

the title is a play off of "Holidy Inn" which was the original title of what is now called "White Christmas." (DON'T ARGUE WITH ME ON THIS, MY DAD ALWAYS HARPS ABOUT IT!!!)


End file.
